This invention relates to a method of converting geothermal energy from subterranean deposits and more particularly relates to converting geothermal energy from subterranean salt domes.
After using fossil fuels for thousands of years, mankind has found that reservoirs of this source of energy are rapidly approaching depletion. Hence, alternate sources of energy are earnestly being sought. Among these are "inexhaustible energy sources" which include fusion, solar, breeder-fusion and geothermal energy. In comparison to the other sources, geothermal energy appears to be the most accessible source having lesser technical barriers to overcome to make its use practical.
The most formidable technical problem confronting producing geothermal energy is that high temperature geological formations are so deep that they are economically and practically inaccessible. Even if these formations were accessible by drilling or otherwise, the cost of pumping fluids into these formations for heat exchange can be astronomical in comparison with tolerable energy costs.